The Death of My Angel
by bluetitan29
Summary: Eriol died because of a plane crash. Tomoyo was left sad and desparate. She became numb and heartless, a guy comes to finally make her lifeless soul live again... the pairings are mixed up...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!!! Well a brand new fic again!!! To tell you the truth… this is only the story my cousin came up with. So now she's in Hong Kong living in harmony! I just wanted to post it that's all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, even this fanfic! My cousin owns this… I'm just the one typing.**

**Chapter 1**

**A wonderful night**

It was the annual Christmas Ball in Tomoeda. A special occasion for everyone.

Everyone… except for the popular rich girl Tomoyo Daidouji, the well known beauty all over the campus.

She was just standing there. She watch as her best friend Sakura Kinomoto dance with the guy she's been drooling ever since, Syaoran Li.

A sweet smile was plastered on Sakura's face. It was the moment she can never forget.

"Syaoran, I didn't know you're good in ballroom!" Sakura praised him.

He smiled and gave her a blush.

_Tomoyo's thoughts_

_They don't have to act like that! They're making me sick! Come on! Will either of you just confess his/her feelings for each other?! This match making thing makes me sick! You don't have to act stupid Syaoran! You like Sakura too!_

Well, besides her singing abilities, Sakura found Tomoyo as a good match maker. She's always the "London Bridge" between Sakura and the guy she likes.

Tomoyo stared at the two until a familiar voice distracted her.

"Tomoyo" Yukito said sweetly.

"Yuki! Long time, no see!" Tomoyo greeted with a broad smile.

"Well, I'm only here in the campus! Walking elsewhere. Anyway… looks like you started match making Sakura again!" Yukito teased.

"Well yeah! You dumped her!" Tomoyo replied.

"I can't force my heart!" Yukito answered back.

Three years ago, Sakura asked Tomoyo to be a "Bridge" between her and Yukito. But the problem was… it was like, Sakura being OBSESS with a certain dude. But then again, Yukito broke Sakura's heart. He was in love with someone else. It took few months before Sakura recovered.

"Yukito, three years have already passed, who the heck's the girl you like?!" Tomoyo said, reassuring that Yukito would answer her question.

"It's a secret."

"Tell me."

"You'll just curse me!"

"Why?"

"I don't know…"

Tomoyo frowned as she looked at the two, still dancing.

"I'm going to guess who the hell that girl is!!!" Tomoyo said to him.

"Then give it a try!" Yukito replied.

"Meilin?"

"Touya owns that!"

"Mizuki Kaho?"

"Not my type."

"Rika?"

"No."

"Nakuru?"

"She's too wild!"

"Sakura Kinomoto!!!"

"Too childish!!!"

Tomoyo gave him a death glare.

"Fine my lips are sealed!" Yukito said, pretending to zip his mouth.

They stared at the two again. Is there anything they can watch more than those two being SO mushy?!

"You said every girl I know… except for one…" Yukito whispered into her ear.

"I have no idea who the hell she is!" Tomoyo said as she crossed her arms and focus herself on Sakura and Syaoran.

There was silence between them. They just stood there.

The silence was cut off when Tomoyo speak out.

"Yukito, want to come with me outside?" Tomoyo offered.

"Sure, watching the stars are better than seeing those people dancing slowly and mushy!" Yukito said as he grabbed Tomoyo's arm.

They went to the veranda.

It was a cold, peaceful night. The stars lit up the dark night sky.

The cold wind blew over Tomoyo's long raven hair. Her white dress swayed with the wind.

"Tomoyo, how's life?" Yukito asked seriously.

"Better than ever."

"Have you recovered already from the accident?" Yukito asked again.

Tomoyo didn't reply. Yukito looked at her pale face when he saw tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry. Tomoyo… I…"

"It's been a while ever since Eriol left me. That England thing makes me angry to myself again! I hate myself! I hate myself!" Tomoyo continued to cry.

Yukito hugged her tightly.

Tomoyo and Eriol came from England. Because of waking up late, they where forced to take separate flights. Tomoyo's flight left five minutes earlier than Eriol's. An engine damage caused the plane to malfunction. Eriol's plane crashed.

"You know what Yukito, I was the one who supposed to be on that plane, not him."

"Tomoyo, past is past, forget about him already!" Yukito said, trying to comfort her.

Yukito let go of Tomoyo. They stared at the evening sky when they saw a falling star. They took a wish.

_Tomoyo's wish_

_Please help me forget about Eriol. Guide him where ever he is now._

_Yukito's wish_

_Take away the pain the girl I love feels, she doesn't deserve it._

They opened their eyes and look at the night sky again.

"Yukito, thanks for your comfort." Tomoyo said as they returned inside the venue.

**Well, hope you guys like it! Well it's my cousin's version you know!!! Please review!!! You make our world spinning on its axis!!! hahahah…**

**Well see you peeps again!!! Keep on rocking!!!**


	2. A memorable dance

**I'm here again for another chapter!!! To tell you, the story goes pretty weird… but I found it interesting!!! And also, thanks to all the reviewers!!! To tell you all, I never thought of having reviewers with this story!!! Thank you guys!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, even the plot…**

**Chapter 2**

**A memorable dance**

They entered the room and saw the same scene, people dancing slow and mushy.

"Why do they act like this? Can't they see that they look stupid and icky! They just need to tell each other what they felt! They have no idea how they look like!" Tomoyo commented in disgust.

"Well, I think they're just showing affection with each other." Yukito thought.

"Does everyone do this?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, of course. Tomoyo, you became as cold as ice. Every time you see a couple dancing, you just admire how they show love for each other." Yukito replied.

"Not anymore." Tomoyo said numbly.

Yukito sighed.

Ever since Eriol died, she became heartless. The guys in her class bestowed her as The Ice Queen. She dumped every guy who'll attempt to court her. That's the reason why the guys in the campus where afraid to court her. She became numb and cold.

From afar, Sakura spotted them. She always knew that Yukito was pretty of a guy. She can sweep girls off their feet.

_What if I ask_ _Yukito to at least comfort Tomoyo? sigh that stupid accident turned her into a human ice! Well, I think a bit of comfort can help. But…Sakura Kinomoto!!! You did that a gazillion times already…sigh it just won't work…_

Syaoran glared at the direction where Sakura was staring at, and then he turned to Sakura.

"Sakura… what are you planning?" Syaoran asked making Sakura snap out of her thinking.

Okay, so Syaoran was a mind reader. Those he really know what she was going to do? Or he just knows Sakura very well and that she looks suspicious that it was obvious that she's thinking an oh-so stupid plan…

"Hmm… I was only thinking about Tomoyo, I mean, we've all been together for a really long time now. We saw how happy their relationship was…" Sakura said, but was cut by Syaoran.

"And how sad it ended…" Syaoran said as he stared at the raven beauty.

Sakura turned sad. She didn't tell her that she had a bad feeling. That she had a premonition about it. She ended being guilty about it.

_Flashback_

"Bye Sakura! Bye Syaoran!" Tomoyo said as she bid them goodbye.

"So farewell… ohh… I mean goodbye to the two of you!" Eriol said as he flashed them a sweet, warm smile.

Farewell? Is he saying goodbye like they won't see each other again?

Sakura wave her hand goodbye when she forgot about her gift. Before they could go, Sakura called them.

"Tomoyo! Eriol! Wait!" Sakura said as she run to them.

She finally caught up to them.

"I forgot to give you this." Sakura said as she handed down a glass card.

"Sakura, it's wonderful! Thank you!" Tomoyo said as she hugs her best friend.

Sakura started saying the things she will do when Tomoyo's gone when…

"Ouch!" Eriol screamed when his palm started to bleed. The glass card cut his palm.

"Eriol, are you okay?" Tomoyo said as she ran to see him.

"I'm fine! I'm just wondering, how did this card cut me? The edge was smooth and it can't cut in bare flesh. Hmm… wonder how it happened…" Eriol said in curiosity.

Sakura started to thin about something when Eriol and Tomoyo's plane was already ready.

"Sakura we're going now! Take care of yourself! You too Syaoran!" They said as they sped out of there.

"I feel something bad Syaoran…"

"Sakura, trust me, everything will be alright!" Syaoran said confidently.

_End of Flashback_

Sakura looked at Syaoran.

"Sakura, I know that you had a premonition about it. I had one too. But it's not our fault that it happened. Don't be guilty. Besides, we can no longer turn back time." Syaoran said trying to comfort Sakura.

"But… if Eriol didn't die… Tomoyo wouldn't act like this!" Sakura answered back.

"Sakura, Tomoyo hasn't completely recovered yet… that's why." Syaoran explained.

The words that came from his mouth made Sakura feel a little better. Maybe that's the reason why.

Yukito stared at the frowning beauty beside him. He wanted her to smile.

_Maybe teasing her a little can make her smile or just grin…_

"Tomoyo Daidouji… I didn't know that you still look good even if you frown!" Yukito said.

Tomoyo blushed hearing Yukito's words.

Yukito didn't receive a smile. But he received a blush from the raven beauty. He smiled sweetly at her.

"Ahem… Yukito… I think you're sleepy or your glasses just made your eyesight worse." Tomoyo said calmly, still blushing.

Yukito glared at her. He smiled.

"Tomoyo, no guy will drool over you if you're not gorgeous." Yukito said.

Well, many guys already said that to her… but she only flushed when Eriol told that to her, and now Yukito.

_Wait a sec… Touya already said that, Syaoran also did, but I didn't even blush or reacted… well I smiled at them… but why on earth did I turned red!!! Eriol's the only one that makes me like this!!! sigh Eriol…_

Tomoyo wanted to change the topic. But she can think of nothing. She was dumbfounded.

It was awkward. There was silence between them. Neither of them would talk.

"Tomoyo, I'm bored. Do you want to dance?" Yukito said, offering his hand to her.

Tomoyo felt stiff. Well she's bored too.

She stretched out her hand to reach Yukito's, showing agreement. Yukito smiled then he led her in the middle of the crowd.

He placed his hands on her waist. Tomoyo's hands landed around his neck.

They started really slow, Yukito looking at her while Tomoyo was looking at the floor.

Everyone stared at them, some where jealous.

Sakura and Syaoran watch them. They heard few people gossip about Yukito and Tomoyo.

"Isn't that Yukito Tsukishiro?! And the Ice Queen Tomoyo Daidouji!!! Are they together?" a girl reacted.

"Tsukishiro's such a flirt! How can he dance that gorgeous lady! And I thought Tomoyo Daidouji was a man hater!!!" a guy screamed out.

Sakura and Syaoran heard more reactions from the crowd. But they didn't cared and watch the two dance in admiration.

Tomoyo was comfortable already. She let Yukito lead her. She swayed her body with him.

Yukito smiled. He was happy seeing that Tomoyo finally smiled again.

They notice that the crowd wasn't dancing anymore. They where just watching them.

Tomoyo blush as she dance with him. She felt uncomfortable seeing those people watch them.

Sakura noticed that Tomoyo was uncomfortable. She hated people watching her.

Sakura asked Syaoran to dance with her.

They went to the dance floor and dance with the two.

"Thank you so much, Sakura." Tomoyo whispered as she sigh a relief.

The people stopped glaring at Tomoyo and Yukito. They danced again with their partners.

Tomoyo and Yukito stopped dancing.

"Yukito, I'm tired. I want to sleep." Tomoyo said as she yawn.

"Then say goodbye to Sakura. I'll take you home." Yukito said.

Tomoyo nodded.

"Sakura, I'm going now. I'm tired." Tomoyo said as her best friend wave her goodbye.

"Let's go." Yukito said as she held her in the waist.

Tomoyo nodded.

**I hope you like it!!! Well it's not my work!!! (well to tell you the truth, I helped my cousin with this!!! Few of the chapters were my work!!!) Please support me!!!**

**Let me get this opportunity to say… thank you reviewers!!! Don't worry, I promise I'll try to update as soon as possible!!!**

**My other fics, Complicated Chain and Stuck with You would take a long time though!!! But I'm working on it already!!! Thanks to all those rocking reviewers!!! You rule my world!!! hahah…**

**Please review people!!! I'm looking forward to it!!!**


	3. A conversation between us

**To all… let me just say THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! You guys really make up to those long hours in front of the computer! THANK YOU GUYS!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!!!**

**Chapter 3**

**A Conversation between us**

Yukito walked Tomoyo home.

There was silence between them. No conversations between them. All they can hear was the evening breeze.

The silence was broken by Tomoyo.

"Yukito I don't want to go home. I want to be some else where." Tomoyo said pleadingly.

"It's late at night Tomoyo!" Yukito said.

"Please…" Tomoyo said with her puppy dog eyes.

Yukito can't resist how cute she was. He was forced to agree.

"Where do you want to go?" Yukito asked.

"Um… I don't know. In your house?" Tomoyo asked.

Yukito gave her a surprised look.

"Why my house?" Yukito asked.

"I have no idea why…"

_Yukito… it's your chance!!! Let her go…_

"Fine…"

Tomoyo smiled at him sweetly.

He can't help but smile.

**Yukito's place…**

"Nice place…" Tomoyo commented.

He led her to the hallway of his house.

"Do you want something? Drink or something to eat?" Yukito offered.

"We just came from the party Yukito…" Tomoyo replied.

"Oh yeah I forgot…" Yukito said, trying to make an excuse.

Tomoyo giggled.

Tomoyo took a seat in his sofa. For a guy, he is pretty neat.

His house was huge. It was neat and clean. It was painted white outside and blue inside. There was a garden and a huge car park where she saw four Ferraris in it. He has a German shepherd and a gigantic pool.

So Yukito's a rich guy…

"Yukito, you're a rich dude! Do you collect those Ferraris I saw on your car park?" Tomoyo asked in amazement.

Yukito laughed a bit. He forgot, it was her first time in his place. The only one who knows his a hell of a millionaire is Touya. Sakura doesn't even know that he has Ferraris and a cute dog and a big pool and so on.

"No… I was fascinated with it. But… I got tired of it. I don't even use them." Yukito answered.

Tomoyo was dumbfounded. He never used that thing? That's just going to rust in his car park! Why on earth did he buy that thing if he's not going to use it?!

"Yukito… you wasted your money." Tomoyo said, raising an eyebrow.

Yukito chuckled.

"So… I want to know Tomoyo Daidouji more." Yukito said, trying to change the subject.

"Hmm… Tomoyo Daidouji loves music. Her best friend is Sakura Kinomoto, the girl Yukito Tsukishiro dumped. She likes Tennis. And is interested in Arts. What about Yukito Tsukishiro?" Tomoyo explained.

"Well, Yukito Tsukishiro also loves music. His best friend is Touya Kinomoto, who had a crush on Tomoyo once. He likes Baseball a lot. And he loves eating. I wonder what Tomoyo's favorites are." Yukito answered.

"What favorites?" She asked.

"Color"

"Blue. Yours?"

"Blue and Green. Favorite book?"

"Da Vinci Code. What's yours?"

"Same… Song?"

"Too many… yours?"

"Too many… Singer?"

"I don't know… yours?"

"Tomoyo Daidouji"

His reply made her laugh.

"Why?" Yukito asked curiously.

"NOTHING!!!" Tomoyo answered, still laughing.

"So much for that, tell me something about your life." Yukito said.

There was silence. Yukito stared at her and saw Tomoyo thinking attentively.

She finally spoke up.

"People know me as the rich girl, living in a mansion and gets whatever she wants. But I'm more than that! They can only see the fake me! Even Sakura can't see through me! Like I'm invisible… they don't know who I am." Tomoyo said sadly.

Tomoyo was depressed.

"What about you Yukito?" Tomoyo asked.

"We're only the same, to tell you, I'm not actually a cheerful person. I'm a loner who never talked with anyone. It changed because Touya became my friend." Yukito shared.

They found a connection between them. They can understand each other. They share the same problems and experiences.

"Yukito… we go along well, maybe it's because of our experiences…" Tomoyo said.

"Yeah…" Yukito replied.

…

_Or it was just something more than that…_

**Well... I hope you like this chapter!!!**

**The next chapter was written by me!!! So please, hope you'll like it!!!**

**Please review!!! Thank you for all the support!!!**


	4. A simple confession

**Here's another chapter just for you guys!!! Sorry if I took so long to update! I   
updated my other first fics!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.**

**Here is something for the SakuraSyaoran fans!!! A moment for just the two of them!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 4**

**A simple confession**

A few hours after Yukito and Tomoyo left, Sakura and Syaoran decided to hang out outside the venue.

It was peaceful and soothing night. The moon was full and bright. The wind was blowing soundly. The leaves of the trees swayed with the cold night air.

The two walked together silently. Only their footsteps can be heard.

It was awkward. Sakura felt uncomfortable. Well, walking with Syaoran_ alone_ was _not normal._

Syaoran felt that Sakura feels uncomfortable. He decided to make a conversation between them.

"Hey Sakura, it always makes me wonder why Tomoyo wants me to be your partner. Isn't it weird?" Syaoran said making her flush a bit.

She froze. Uh-oh, does Syaoran knows it already? No!!! She just wants a dance! That's it!

That's it… or there's more?

"Ah… it's pretty funny huh?! Tomoyo's pretty weird! Hahaha… maybe because you're the only guy I was close with!" Sakura said as an alibi.

Syaoran stopped walking. Sakura froze in shock as she saw Syaoran grinning.

"Is there something wrong, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked with a little quiver on her voice.

Syaoran stared at the obviously nervous girl in front of him.

"Sakura, I'm not the only guy you're close with. How about Yukito? How about Touya? How about Eriol? Aren't you close to him too? So answer me Sakura, why me?" Syaoran asked seriously.

Sakura turned bright red. Okay so Syaoran _already _knows what she feels.

"Um… well… you see… it's… um..." Sakura said trying to make an alibi.

Syaoran started laughing.

"Sakura, I didn't know you look so _kawaii _when you blush like that!" Syaoran said.

Sakura blushed harder. Did Syaoran just say that she was cute? Or her ears are just made a mistake?

She was so nervous she didn't know what to do. She then remembered Tomoyo's advice to her.

_Just tell him you love him…and it's just the do or die thing. If he rejected you, take it openly. If he loves you back, make a note: he's the only guy I love… no more, no less…_

Tomoyo's always the headstrong girl who can do everything. She's the total opposite of Sakura, that's why people wonder why they became best of friends.

"Sakura… you can do this!!! Go Sakura! Go!" she thought to herself.

She lowered her head as she feels blood rush to her cheeks. She takes a deep breath and count to three on her mind.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Syaoran asked as he tries to take a look at her face.

She was nervous. Her knees were shaking. She wanted to run. She shut her eyes tightly as she lowered her head even more.

"It's a do or die Sakura…"

"Syaoran… I… you see… oh god!" Sakura said as tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

Syaoran gulped. He gets it. He gets it.

He suddenly pushed Sakura to the cherry blossom tree behind her. His hands were on her shoulders.

"Sakura, I know it, I get it already." Syaoran said as he looked at her in the eyes.

Sakura was shocked. She was dumbfounded. She was speechless.

Okay Sakura, prepare to be rejected…

"And… I love you too Sakura… if that's what you wanted to say to me…" Syaoran continued.

Sakura was more shocked than before. She slowly smiled as she heard his words.

"Syaoran, I…" she was cut off by Syaoran when he suddenly pressed his lips on hers.

She smiled as she parted her lips to kiss him deeply.

His fingers run through her spine that made her moan. It brings shivers to her. She ran her fingers on his hair. She was almost out of breath.

He pulled off against her.

"Sakura, I'll walk you home…" Syaoran said.

"Okay…" Sakura replied.

"And… are you my girlfriend already? Because you know that we have the same feelings for each other right? So what's your answer?" Syaoran asked as he gave her a smirk.

Sakura was astounded.

"Syaoran… I'll say yes… but only our friends need to know about us… and only trusted ones… like Tomoyo and Yukito and Eri…" Sakura said.

"Okay I get it… so I see you tomorrow sweetie?" Syaoran said as he flash a smile.

Sakura gave him a weird look.

"I don't like sweetie! Think of another!" Sakura said.

"I don't know any…" Syaoran replied.

"Let's just talk about it tomorrow shall we?" Sakura said.

He held her hand and they walk happily like a newly wed couple.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Phew! Did it sound too mushy? Or it didn't sound romantic at all? It was that entire stupid chapter I come up with so I decided to make them a certified couple in chapter 4! If you guys wanted to know what the "Stupid chapter" I come up with, then read!**

**I thought of it as stupid because there will be an "accidental" thing happening in there. So watch out guys!**

**Time for me to go now! Please review guys! I'm looking forward to it! Thank you all!!!**


End file.
